Plasterboard, also referred to as drywall, wallboard, gypsum board, and the like, is a building material commonly used to make interior walls and ceilings. Plasterboard is a panel made of gypsum plaster pressed between two thick sheets of paper. Damage to plasterboard during transport has been widely accepted in the building industry. During transport, packs of plasterboard are secured to transporter equipment by tie down straps. Many transport carriers do not understand the fragile nature of the product and strap down the packs of plasterboard until there is no more tension that can be applied.
Accordingly, the most common form of damage to packs of plasterboard is cracked recesses in the top four to six sheets in the top packs in a stack that are caused by clamping down the tie down straps to secure the plasterboard during transit. The damaged product, when received at its destination, may be sold as second grade product, cut down to small sizes, cut up for billets, and/or written off. Although the building material and transport company industries have attempted different types of materials and strapping methods that have had some success in reducing damage for local deliveries, none have been successful for bulk loads of product being shipped over longer distances where the product is tightly secured to limit movement.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.